Issei Hyoudou Son of Lucifer
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Lucifer the leader of the devils only truly loved one woman, a human woman he fathered a child with, his name is Issei. He however fell in the great war but not before giving an order to his loyal attendant Grayfia Lucifuge. "Look after my son and ensure he one day rises to greatness." This is the story of the son of the first Lucifer Issei Hyoudou and his maid Grayfia. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know I thought this would be an interesting idea so yeah. Also we need more Grayfia and Issei pairings so let's go!**

 **Updated July 15 2017**

 **Please read the author note on chapter 2 For clarification of my previous errors and i have edited this chapter, getting rid of my errors and adding some new things.**

 **Prologue**

Our protagonist Issei Hyoudou lay calmly in bed enjoying the peacefulness of sleep. The only light in the room came from a small crack in between the curtains. His room door opened showing a woman in a blue French maid outfit with beautiful silver hair that glinted from the little sunlight that entered her room. A pair of silver eyes glanced at the sleeping Issei Hyoudou before walking over to the curtains and promptly tearing them open allowing a flood of light to invade the room and begin rousing Issei from his slumber. Issei mumbled a name as he began waking up,

"Grayfia…"

"It is time to wake up master" the maid known as Grayfia promptly replied to her master

"Do I really have to go to school? After all you practically home-schooled me since I was born." Issei groaned

"You must begin to make friends of your own age also the heiress to the house of Gremory and Sitri are in this school it would be best if we made allies for any unforeseeable incidents in the future and to aid your goal. Are you not sick of me tutoring you for the past years?" Grayfia explained logically and calmly to which Issei could not reply anything but begrudgingly drag himself out of bed.

"You would never bore me Grayfia and plus you also have been training me." Issei replied with a smile which did not faze the maid.

"I will prepare breakfast please don't tarry too long in the shower, master" she spoke with elegance, formality and gave a bow before leaving Issei

Issei left his bedroom of his mansion that lay on the outskirts of Kuoh. He entered the large marble bathroom and entered into the shower allowing the hot water to cascade over his body and waken himself.

After a quick shower, Issei quickly dressed in his clothes a black designer jacket, red designer shirt and black designer jeans. He walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where Grayfia had already prepared breakfast and set out on the table. There were waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns as well as toast.

"Thank you Grayfia" Issei thanked his maid as he pulled out his chair and sat down. He began digging into his breakfast while Grayfia waited patiently behind her master to finish his breakfast.

"So everything went off with a hitch?' Issei asked in between his breakfast

"Yes the enrolment was done without a problem, master" Grayfia answered

"I have also ensured that you are in the same class as the two heiresses." Grayfia added to which Issei nodded his in approval at as he ate his breakfast.

"Do the Gremory's and Sitri's know who my father is?' Issei asked seriously

"No they shouldn't but they can guess you are powerful from your magic reserves so i recommend you use those seals i taught you. After all they may not be the potential allies we are looking for. So it would be wise to get to the know them first and gauge their character" Grayfia advised to which Issei nodded before quickly finishing his breakfast.

He went upstairs to his room and rolling up his shirt, he stuck out his left arm. Shutting his eyes in concentration,

"Less i be seen for though shall not wish to be seen" he began chanting as black ink chains began snaking up his left arm

"My power must be tempered with silence and reigned with stealth..."

"I do not desire to be noticed and therefore shall not be noticed by those of the supernatural" he finished his chant and the black ink chains which wrapped all the way from his shoulder to halfway down his forearm flashed white and hot before the black chains appeared as tattoos sealing his power. Grayfia had taught him how to seal his magic by using his own magic to power the sealing ritual.

He rolled down his shirt before heading downstairs to the door where Grayfia waited patiently.

"Well done on sealing your powers, Master" Grayfia pointed out indicating he had done it correctly

"I had a good teacher" he replied with a smile, the maid however kept a stoic expression

As he approached the door I Grayfia gave him his wallet along with his allowance as well as his bag pack and school timetable. Issei allowance was quite big but this was because they had a large wealth left by Issei's father who left may business in Grayfia's name as she was his legal guardian which supplied them with a steady supply of money while Grayfia was also extremely efficient when it came to spending and buying groceries. The very mansion they lived in was property that his father bought for his mother when he had been born and has been in Kuoh for a long time.

"Have a good day at school, Master you can summon me if you have any issues" Grayfia said formally as she waited for her master to exit the mansion. However much to her surprise, Issei leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the check which made the maid stiffen a little at the unexpected action before Issei flashed a smile.

"Good bye Grayfia I will see you later!" He said before leaving as Issei left, Grayfia allowed the small blush from the kiss appear and she placed her hand on the same cheek her master just kissed before sighing and shaking her head.

 _'_ _He has grown up…. I wish you could your son today, Lucifer' she thought before turning around and going to attend her duties._

* * *

Issei Hyoudou arrived at the prestigious Kuoh academy, he took in the sight of the academy before walking in through the main gate. However, as he walked in he realized there appeared to a severe disparity between the number of male and female students, with their being more female students then male students.

Issei quickly glanced down to his time table to see his first lesson was history in the C-building room 206. He glanced around looking for any distinctive markers that would allow him to identify which was building C.

"You must be the new transfer student" A voice interrupted Issei looking; he turned to the source of the voice. He saw a bespectacled girl with a slim figure, black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes.

"I am miss…" Issei replied trailing off unsure of the girl's name

"Sona Shitori, I am the student council president of this academy." She answered

 _'_ _Sona Shitori really? So this must be the Sitri heiress' Issei quickly deduced_

"Issei Hyoudou pleasure to meet you Sona" he introduced himself

"As luck would have it we are in the same class so I can show you there." She informed him to which Issei outstretched his arm in a general gesture towards the school buildings.

"Please lead on" he asked politely before following the school's student council president

* * *

Issei was lead into the class by Sona and one of the first people he saw was a beautiful girl with Crimson hair and blue/green eyes. He couldn't help but stare for a few moments before prying his eyes away.

"Rias Gremory" Sona spoke catching on the fact that Issei was looking

 _'_ _It seems I found the Gremory Heiress' Issei noted_

"Hmmm, pretty and has a nice name" Issei said with appreciation

"I hope you are not a pervert Issei Hyoudou because this school does not tolerate such behaviour." Sona warned Issei

"Of course not, I merely was surprised by her beauty" He said while nervously scratching the back of his neck, Sona sent a cold glance towards him before looking away.

"Well get ready to introduce yourself Issei Hyoudou and welcome to Kuoh academy" Sona said before pushing up her glasses and going to her seat

Issei stood at the front of the class as the female teacher entered and stood behind her desk.

"Go on introduce yourself" She spoke encouragingly

"My name is Issei Hyoudou I have been sent to Kuoh academy after being home schooled for most of the earlier years of my life. I hope to make some friends and we can all get along' He introduced himself with a smile that lead to murmurs being exchanged

 _'_ _My goal to rise to power and become the harem king begins now….' He thought with determination as he looked at Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri_

 _'Now lets see what the heiress of house Sitri and Gremory are made of...'_

 **For the harem,**

 **Main will be Grayfia**

 **While Rias and Sona will have important roles as well and with others we will see as the story develops**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	2. Potential Allies

**If you haven't read chapter 1 please do as it is not as it was before and if you have welcome to chapter 2!**

 **I'm back and sorry for this late chapter and response but basically I have met an egregious error like I'm basically smacking my head on the table in apology and shame. I need to clarify my errors before I continue this story,**

 **Issei's status since he is the direct son,**

 **Original Lucifer + Issei's mother = Issei Hyoduou**

 **However, we also know there is Rizevim Lucifer who is a result of Original Lucifer + Lilith = Rizevim Lucifer**

 **This therefore makes Issei and Rizevim half brothers**

 **Then Vali's father is a son of Rizevim this therefore makes Rizevim grandfather to Vali and then that makes Issei his great uncle/ grand uncle. Here is a structure**

 **Lucifer + Lilith + Issei Hyoudou mother**

 **Leads to Rizevim Lucifer + Issei Hyoudou Lucifer they are half brothers**

 **Rizevim Lucifer has a son**

 **Who then has Vali as a son that he abuses and eventually joins the Khaos Brigade**

 **So therefore Issei is Vali's great uncle therefore Vali is his great nephew.**

 **Ok now that I have gotten that egregious error out of the way there is another I must tackle. Issei will be a lot more mature and cunning due to the fact he is now a lot older then I anticipated.**

 **I have decided to make some's choices about the story. Firstly,** **Issei will not have the boosted gear despite me mentioning it in chapter 1** **and I will edit that who will, you will discover in this chapter and secondly, with regards to the harem no clue who should be in so throw me some suggestions and it should be a small harem and finally I once again apologize and I will be updating the first chapter with this new information so thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

Potential Allies

Issei glanced around his class to see his future allies, Rias she was a breath-taking redhead with alluring blue/green eyes and breasts that appeared to defy gravity. They must do a number on her back Issei thought inwardly, he knew from the tell-tale red hair that she was Rias Gremory heir to the house of Gremory. He then saw another girl beside her with long black hair and violet eyes and breasts to match he noticed something about her it was devil energy but human at the same time. He then remembered that devils could reincarnate humans they were in essence an artificial version of him. He had been able to garner such knowledge from himself going to the underworld while sealing his powers as to not give away any hint as to his true parentage the book he read that informed him about this artificial system was called 'The Peerage System for dummies by Ajuka Beezlebub' while he also had to grab a few other books on the new government system and the new Satans who were powerful devils who had to fight each for the title.

He could then feel the analytic gaze of Sona Sitri from House Sitri a house renowned for their usage of water magic and medical skills as well as owning most hospitals in the underworld as well as the best one. She pushed up her glasses as she analysed Issei, he seemed to have a regal bearing on him but she didn't detect anything major about but she was a bit curious at the boy's sudden desire to transfer to Kuoh academy but she did need to maintain the image of the school being co-ed so she had to let him in and there was something instinctual in her that told her to let him in and that he was more than meets the eye. Sona Sitri was going to keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou.

Issei took a seat right behind Rias and the raven haired girl that was next to her, his seat was near a window and Issei got himself comfortable for what was to be an interesting first day.

* * *

The first series of lessons ended and lunch began, he was promptly approached by Rias Gremory and the raven haired girl who wanted to greet the new student. He had an intriguing aura around him almost noble aura.

"Hello Issei Hyoudou, my name is Rias Gremory and I want to officially welcome you to Kuoh Academy." Rias introduced herself, Issei turned to her before giving her a friendly smile and he outstretched his hand for Rias to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory" he replied to her introduction with his own, Rias shook his hand however to her surprise he lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"Apologizes if that was a bit presumptuous but It seemed right to do" he quickly replied as he didn't want to earn her ire. Rias froze a bit but quickly regained her composure before replying.

"Yes it was but I will let it slide, this is my colleague Akeno Himejima" She said introducting her best friend to which Issei nodded before greeting Akeno

"Pleasure to meet you Akeno"

"Likewise" the raven haired woman replied

 _'_ _These introductions aren't honest…'_ Issei thought in the back of his head

' _They are analysing me seeing if I am any worth to them….'_

"Since you welcomed me would you be willing to show me around?" he asked politely that was promptly mirrored by Rias

"Of course it would be our pleasure"

He already made contact with both of his _potential_ future allies, now the game began

* * *

Rias Gremory was now showing around the new transfer student Issei Hyoudou. She wouldn't normally do this but she needed to add members to her peerage as soon as possible due to her damn arrangement with Raiser. Her family having informed her that the wedding could not wait until she graduated from high school in the human world and would have to take place in the following weeks but when couldn't be pinpointed exactly due to Raiser hectic schedule (his playboy activities included). She had practically had an all-out shouting argument with her father and mother but they wouldn't budge and that made her feel hopeless and desperate despite her older brother assuring her he would find a way to get rid of this marriage, in fact it almost exacerbated her desperation what if her brother couldn't save her, what if she was doomed?

"You look troubled Rias" the new transfer student she was showing around commented perceptively

"It's nothing to worry yourself with Issei, I was just thinking over club matters" she replied which satisfied Issei who nodded at her answer but what did not go unnoticed was the sidelong glance from her queen who knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Over there Issei is the gyms and fields where we have PE" Akeno interjected and pointed over to the buildings where the gym was drawing Issei's attention to her and giving Rias sometime to collect her thoughts.

Rias fell a few paces behind Issei who was in a conversation with Akeno as she pulled out her phone and she snapped a picture of Issei who did not notice. The phone silenty began processing Issei analysing his magical prowess and piece worth. After a few seconds of waiting with the word "processing" on the screen. Dialogue appeared on the screen,

"Race = Human

Magical Potential (Scale of 1 to 100) = 0

Physical Prowess (Scale of 1 to 100) = 8

Intelligence (Scale of 1 to 100) = 82

Worth 1-2 Pawns"

Rias sighed internally, he was a bust his physical prowess was above that of normal humans who average between 1 and 6 while his Magical potential was 0 which she wasn't surprised about as most humans had no magic potential at all. She would still interact with him but she would definitely not spend more time then she had to, keeping him at arm's length would be the way to describe it.

She did not give up hope there was still a person who had potential, Koneko was more sensitive than the device she used and had reported a draconic aura in the second years which she had tasked Koneko to follow.

Rias caught up to Issei and Akeno and she add herself back to the conversation and continued their tour of the school.

* * *

The school day had ended, Issei's impressions of Rias were alright he wasn't impressed or unimpressed, he had noticed her checking him out but he also could see something was bothering the redhead. She hid it well but he knew the moment she had zoned out on him and looked deep in thought and club matters sounded a lot like devil matters for Issei.

He was walking home and as he walked on the bridge home he saw two people talking but even more interesting was he detected a devil nearby with some monster energy. She was definetly from one of the two peerages at school but the question was which one? He placed his bet on Rias as she was checking him out seeing if he was worth recruiting in to her peerage therefore whatever was bothering the redhead meaning she needed more power/ allies.

 _'_ _A potential weakness but also a potential opening' he mused_

The situation got even more intriguing when he found out that the person that the girl was talking to was a fallen angel.

"So Aika will you go out with me?" the boy spoke confidently

"Oh confident are we? I like that in a man…" she spoke flirtatiously; the girl wasn't exactly beautiful but she wasn't hard on the eyes either. She had brown hair tied into two pigtails while hazel eyes that hid behind a pair of spectacles.

"That's a yes then?" the man spoke with a chuckle

"Sure meet me at Kuoh Plaza this Saturday" and with that their date had been decided. Issei took this opportunity to walk away a smile of interest on his face, it was faint but it was there.

The Power of a Dragon

* * *

Issei arrived home to be greeted by his companion Grayfia.

"Welcome home master" she greeted with a bow

"How was your first day of school?" she asked politely as she took Issei's bag and blazer

"Very interesting Grayfia, very interesting…" he spoke cryptically

"Have you made contact with the Gremory and Sitri Heiresses?"

"Indeed I have. Sitri was strict on me but that was because she is the student council president she goes under the Alias Souna Shitori."

"Rias Gremory goes by her own name but that's because no one in Japan would have ever heard that name. I also known that she has at least two members in her peerage and that she has a problem of some sort whatever it is, it seems quite important"

"And you gained this all master from one meeting?" She asked an underlying tone of being impressed

"Yes but this is mostly just conjecture but I have something sold to work on there is a dragon sacred gear in the possession of a girl called Aika" he informed her

"A fallen angel asked her out on a date while a devil who I believe to be from Rias's peerage was watching."

"The fallen intends to kill her while the Heiress intends to revive her" Grayfia deduced to which Issei nodded

"However they will both fail" Issei announced

"Master are you sure it is wise to intervene? We don't know which sacred gear it could be for all we know it could be a twice critical" Grayfia warned

"Yes, Grayfia it could very well be but it might be something more and that is a risk I am willing to take. We need allies Grayfia, the Gremory and Sitri Heiress are not guaranteed." Issei elaborated

"Yes now how she will go about this?" Grayfia asked her master

"I have a summoning to do"

* * *

After grabbing some lunch made by Grayfia who left midway to prepare the summoning circle he would use. Issei loved Grayfia's food she could cook anything he wanted and as much as he wanted it was truly amazing and she was also constantly learning new cuisines and dishes he would eat.

He headed to the living room where Grayfia had carved summoning circle out of ice filled with many demonic letters that would help bind the person who would summoned. It wasn't necessary but a precaution that Grayfia always insisted on having.

"Master the circle is ready" she informed him

"Thank you Grayfia do we have the coins and the dagger?" he asked her and without skipping a beat she handed him a pouch of coins and a small dagger that was made of black steel that could only be forged in the depths of hell.

"Who do you plan on summoning master?" she asked

"Astarte" he replied

"What use would you have of her?" Grayfia spoke, she did not like Astarte due to the first time Issei summoned her she was rather flirtatiously with her master and even tried to seduce him but now she was used to it but it did not mean she liked it.

"Her minions, she is queen of the dead she can summon minions to watch over Aika and they can bring her to us"

"A sound plan Master" Grayfia agreed to which Issei nodded with a smile.

He then turned to the circle, slicing the dagger across his hand and then opening the pouch of gold coins which he dropped onto the circle in front of him as his blood dripped on the coins and the circle,he began chanting

"Hell heed my words as the inheritor of the title Lucifer" the circle lit up as fire began forming around it, the temperature in the room rising

"I beseech thee to summon one of my trusted comrades for their master requires it" the fire now began alternating between a deep orange and bright red almost like a light show

"I require the service of Astarte Queen of the dead, Guardian of Hells Graveyard"

"May she rise from the depths of hell to serve at my side as the servant of Issei Hyoudou Lucifer, Son of Lucifer, Lord of the Underworld and Hell, Morning Star, The Leader and Supreme Overlord of Demon Kind!" Issei finished his chant with the fire disappearing and the temperature dropping back to what it was before.

The sight that greeted the two devils was a woman of pale beauty with snow white eyes and raven black hair, her skin with no blemishes and was voluptuous. She was dressed in a black crown made of black wood that was curved into upwards pushing spikes, she wore a black dress and had a black fur scarf wrapped around her neck and it also rest on her shoulder while she also had a black cape and in one of her hands was a black staff. The staff was taller than her and its tip had a mass of grey whirling energy. The woman gracefully knelt in front of Issei.

"You summoned me my lord?" she asked gracefully and politely

"Rise Astarte I need you" Issei ordered casually throwing formalities out the window, the pale beauty smiled before standing up and walking closer to Issei.

"You have become more of man since the last time I saw you Issei" she spoke casually to which Issei nodded

"and you are still as beautiful as ever" He complimented knowing that the woman was quite vein

"Oh you are quite the charmer Issei, my desire for you only grows stronger" she spoke huskily as she stroked Issei's arm rather flirtatiously which made Grayfia eyebrow twitch as she stood behind Issei and cough.

"Right I have need of your minions there is someone I want protected and brought to me while their threat is eliminated"

"It shall be done my lord, my minions are ever eager to serve you Lord Lucifer" she replied while bowing a little, she then spoke some words in demon tongue before slamming the bottom of her staff into the ground.

Within moments a black shadow formed behind Astarte and the form of a man clad in black clothes formed only the white of his eyes could be seen as well as the two Arabic daggers he had tied to his waist.

"Yes mistress" He spoke while kneeling his head titled downwards and him kneeling on the floor while one hand was pressed to his chest.

"Lord Lucifer and I require your services" Astarte spoke in regal tone

"Your wish is my command" he spoke as expected of a servant, Astarte then turned to Issei who took that as his queue

"There is a girl called Aika she is on a date with a fallen angel this Saturday in the Kuoh Plaza I believe the fallen angel intends to kill her. Your mission is to kill the fallen angel and make sure his body is never found while the girl needs to be brought to me, alive" he explained what he wished the assassin to do

"It shall be done" was the quick and devoid reply before he disappeared into the shadows

"Now we wait" Issei told them

"Or we could do something very intriguing Lord Lucifer" Astarte spoke coyly as she wrapped her hand around Issei's and pressed him close to her while her finger idly ran up and down his arm. Astarte's advances were promptly stopped by a silver haired maid.

* * *

Aika Kiryuu was scared first her date was going to kill her and he was something out of a supernatural anime. He called himself a fallen angel and had black wings! Freaking black wings! he said he needed to kill her because she was a threat but he never did someone had killed him instead.

Appearing behind him something she had never seen but it looked like man, she didn't know what it was exactly so she called it a thing. It slit the throat of her date before his body disappeared into ashes, the thing turned to her and she tried to run but the fact he was now taking her to somewhere she didn't know, where she would probably die meant she had clearly and utterly failed to escape him.

"Worst first date ever…" she spoke aloud in annoyance but this was only to try and cover her ever growing fear and went unnoticed by the thing that was currently restraining her. The thing had her bound and hefted her over her shoulder and she tried to struggle several times but never was able to do anything and the guy was insanely strong, she punched him and kicked him while he was restraining her but he never slowed down ergo her being restrained.

She blinked before being teleported to the park and now to what appeared to be a room.

"How the fuck!" she spoke confused and now the annoying thing called fear began growing at a rapid pace. Something was not right and it was really freaking her out.

"Untie her" a male voice spoke and the thing put her down and began untying her restraints.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before her were it not for the fact she was scared but then she recognized the brunette that she could see the two beautiful women beside him not so much.

"Issei Hyoudou!" she shouted in shock on impulse

"So you heard of me?" he asked calmly

"Yeah you are the new transfer student, you got put in the same class as the two most popular girls in school" she spoke calmly

 _'_ _Act calm down show weakness…' the phrase was constantly being repeated inside her mind_

"I apologize for the late introduction but my name is Issei Hyoudou Lucifer pleasure to meet you Aika" he introduced himself

 _'_ _Did he just say Lucifer?' she thought in shock_

 **And I will leave it at that, sorry for rushing at the end but I kind of wanted to upload this chapter today so I did rush a bite. So yeah surprise surprise Aika is the wielder of the boosted gear, I wanted Issei to rely on his devil powers and ability to summon demons rather than the boosted gear because I wanted him to be unique hence me editing chapter 1 also it wouldn't have been possible for him to go unnoticed if he had the boosted gear as wielders of divine dividing would have found him before and therefore his heritage would be exposed. Thanks for your patience and please leave a review! Until next time!**


End file.
